Playmates
by Black-Rock-Shooter-X
Summary: What could possibly be holding Cloudjumper back from the Night Furys' open invitation? Is it self-confidence, lack of knowledge, or maybe both? Whatever it is, Toothless is determined to figure out what's stopping the four-winged dragon from accepting his invitation, and becoming more than just his friend and playmate. - Cloudjumper x Toothless - Rated M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

_I hope all you Cloudjumper x Toothless shippers out there are satisfied! I kept seeing comments all over Tumblr and Deviantart that there was not enough of this ship, so… I hope this'll make you fans and shippers happy! (Just to let you know, it's told from Cloudjumpers' perspective)_

_I really put my writing technique to the test on this one._

_**~ Playmates ~ Ch.1: An Alphas' Affection **_

He was so playful all the time.

You had no clue how you were able to keep up with him, but you did nonetheless.

You never really thought that the idea of "playing" could be amusing before. Yet, here you were on the ground, being tackled by the alpha dragon of Berk.

"Had enough yet?" He smirked at you as he sat atop your stomach with pride. You rolled your eyes at him.

"You were the one who suggested we 'play', not me." You huffed, using little to no effort to push him off you.

The Night Fury rolled to the ground, maintaining that smirk all the while.

"Someone seems extra prideful today." You commented. Toothless eyed you as he sat up, stretching his wings and tail.

"I'm just happy is all." He replied. The black dragon turned his gaze up to the night sky. Had the day gone by that quickly?

"About what, if I may inquire?" You asked, taking a few steps and sitting next to him. He looked at you with those bright emerald eyes of his; they reflected the very emotion he'd spoken of previously, and he smiled at you.

"Just… happy I suppose. Everything's finally over with and done. I'm happy to be with Hiccup again; happy to be at peace, you know?" The young alpha said as he leaned on you slightly. You smiled at how easily amused he could get, but you had to agree with him. The peace after war was the kind of peace you'd look back on and cherish forever. And honestly… Berk wasn't all that bad, you told him. However you'd always prefer the open air and lushes nature around your home, which is where the two of you were currently. He seemed to like it as well. As cold as it can get sometimes, you could tell the alpha Night Fury enjoyed your home as much as he did his own. It must feel nice for him to have home spread out, and be welcomed. You were pondering your thoughts for a while… that is until Toothless decided to pounce on you again. You've gotten plenty used to this by now, but he still managed to catch you by surprise every now and then, especially when you were in deep thought. However, he knew this, and loved to mess with you because of it.

The young alpha was getting stronger. He almost knocked the wind out of you when you hit the grassy ground as a result of his tackle.

"You get so easily distracted by your own thoughts, you could've forgotten I was here if you thought hard enough, I'll bet." He smirked, chuckling lightly.

"Oh, I doubt it. You're hard to forget, I'll give you that." You said. The Night Fury looked at you with those glowing eyes of his in amusement.

"Neither are you." He stated, lowering his head to nuzzle your chest as he did so. He must be tired, despite being a Night Fury. The two of you were 'playing' all day. Though you weren't as tired as the smaller dragon, you eyes did feel the slightest bit heavy. You could feel him purring on top of your chest, a sign of just how happy he truly was. You sighed and joined him, purring in a low and calming hum, which only seemed to relax him more. You assumed he was just as happy to see you as he was to be united with his human again. After the fighting was over, he'd constantly come up to you asking if you wanted to go hunting, or go out flying, or play, or just simply sit in a shady spot and relax.

Why he'd taken a liking to you, you aren't quite sure. Nonetheless, the two of you had grown closer because of his constant offerings to just be with you, and honestly… you'd taken a liking to the young alpha as he had to you. Even if Toothless can be rough when playing or just plain annoying when you wanted alone time, he meant well. He was such a playful, prideful, happy, and teasing character. But when he wanted or needed to be, the Night Fury could be extremely serious and more mature, like you were. He also could sense when other dragon friends of his were down, and help cheer them back up, including you.

You may not admit it to him (your sure he knew either way – that sly dragon), but you appreciated the times he's comforted you when you weren't at your best emotional state for whatever reason. Sometimes all it took was a witty comment from him to get you back on track. Other times, when you were feeling really bad, he'd huddle up close to you, and tell you how amazing of a dragon you were, and how important you were to not only himself, but also the rest of Berk as well as the dragon community. Hearing that you were important to him was something else. It brought to you a feeling that you've only felt with Valka – no one else, ever. You treasured the young alpha so much for how kind his words can be when directed toward you in a time of need – another thing you've had yet to tell him. It's not like you were coldhearted. You were just more… collected and calm than the roweled up Night Fury. Maybe if he teased you about being too serious all the time one day, you'd break and tell him everything.

"You're such a stiff." He complained. You lifted your head to look at him. He'd propped his head up on his clawed paws, eying you, smirking slightly.

"Not always." You replied. You could feel the smaller reptile start to shiver, despite having scales made to withstand the ice-cold breeze of the night. You draped all four of your wings over the Night Fury. He snuggled into the warmth they provided and sighed.

"I know, but you're always so expressionless. I never know what you're feeling." The alpha stated, bringing his head up so your maws were barely touching. You swear he'd never have to lift a claw to strike fear into his enemies. All he'd have to do was just look at them with those glowing green eyes of his and that'd be enough to paralyze them for sunsets on end. His eyes were what you found to be so alpha-like about him. They reflected that he knew his place as alpha, and would do whatever it took to carry on that title in the most respectful way.

It was one of the things that made you… like the Night Fury, and actually want to be around him, rather him dragging you along to 'play' with you. As playful and teasing he appears, he's always mature when he wanted or needed to be. 'He's a true alpha' you'd think to yourself occasionally. He smiled at you, something he does a lot. His happiness was contagious, that's for sure. You've never smiled back at anyone other than Valka. Even if that was the case, the smile you returned his with was… different. You weren't a hundred percent sure how, but your gut feeling (something you rarely trust as opposed to logic) told you that the smile you gave Toothless was not the same smile you gave Valka.

"Do you want to know what I'm feeling? Is that why you're teasing me about being a stiff, _which_ _I'm not_?" You said, nuzzling the side of his face on your last three words. He purred, nuzzling you back.

"I do _not_ tease."

"Yes you do."

He pulled back attempting to look at you seriously, but failed and smiled in a joking manner.

"No. I. _Don't_."

"Yes. You. _Do_."

You returned the same cocky attitude he aimed toward you.

"I'm not a _hatchling_, Cloudjumper."

"You always act like one."

"_Do not_." He pouted, nuzzling under your chin. You huffed, almost laughing at his pouting.

"Do something a bit less hatchling-like, and I may be persuaded."

"I saved _Berk!_ Not to mention, I'm the new alpha. What more is there?" He half whined half yelled.

"I'll leave that to your choosing."

The Night Fury lifted his head from underneath your chin to stare at you again with those eyes. A sly expression came across his face that could only leave you wondering what you _just_ provoked.

"Fine. You asked for it."

Before you could reply, the alpha pressed the tip of his maw to yours lightly. If there was one thing in the world you had no thought on whatsoever, it'd be what was happening at this very moment. You had felt a similar sensation when Valka had rubbed across your maw before, but this was a bit more… warm. It wasn't a human hand pressing gently to your maw this time. It was cool, smooth dragon scales, which felt ten times more inviting, as much as you loved affection from Valka. The Night Fury moved his front legs slowly up to your neck, shifting his position atop you. He purred, which vibrated across his maw, sending feelings unknown throughout your entire being. You were almost used to this new sensation, when Toothless added something more.

Lying seemingly paralyzed on the grassy ground, still not grasping the full concept of what was occurring, the alpha dragged his tongue back and forth across your maw in a slowly teasing manner. You let him do as he pleased, being new to this, but your mind was somewhere else, despite the warm feeling coming from this experience. In what way… was this showing any maturity? Then it occurred to you that this must have been correlating to a human gesture of sorts. 'That must be it' you thought. That takes care of that, but how is it showing ones _maturity_? They way you saw it, a mature act is one of boldness, but then again… this was Toothless you're talking about. He's shown maturity in the most kind and caring ways. Perhaps this was one of them? Probably…

After a while you felt a… need. This gesture was just so inviting. The smaller dragon proceeded to coil his tail around yours. Assuming it was part of the gesture, you obligated, and slipped your tail around his, making the coil whole. This wasn't all he added. The alpha kept pushing at your maw with his tongue, almost as if he was trying to pry it open. Curiosity got the best of you, and you parted your mouth just enough for his tongue to slither inside, brushing against your own. This dragon was just full of surprises, not that you were complaining. You actually began to… enjoy the new sensation. You moved your tongue against his some. The young alpha made somewhat of a grunting noise, sliding his clawed paws up further along your neck. You could feel his tail coil around yours a bit tighter, and soon enough you did the same. You still weren't sure what this gesture had to do with being mature, but that thought was long gone out of your mind by now.

It's like for the first time your mind went completely blank, and all there was to focus on was the Night Fury before you. Though his scales were cooler at night, they felt so warm and inviting pressed against you. Soon enough, you too found yourself emitting a small grunting noise, joining the alpha dragon. He slithered his tongue deeper into your mouth, making more growl/grunting sounds. Your tail would have fallen off by now, should the alpha squeeze any tighter or be any larger of a dragon. His tail did more than remain coiled. The Night Fury began coiling his tail up and down yours, rubbing your tail, which created more warmth against your scales. The noises Toothless made became just a bit louder and a lot more frequent. You didn't want to interrupt him, but the position you were in wasn't the most comfortable; you having to hold your head up the entire time.

In one swift motion, you flipped him over, lifting your lower wings and maintaining your position as you did so. Toothless didn't seem to mind, since he showed no signs of objection to the position swap. In fact, he wrapped his wings around your form as best as he could, with you being a bigger dragon. His tail continued to rub yours as his tongue did similar stroking motions against the base of your maw. He trilled with enjoyment below you. You swore you'd heard wrong, but it sounded for a second like the Night Fury was… out of breath. It almost sounded like he was… panting? After what seemed like a thousand sunrises, you pulled your head back. Your theory was proven correct, for Toothless was indeed panting. Why, though? He looked at you with those mesmerizing eyes of his and smiled.

"Mature enough for you?" He said in between breaths. You noticed his tail was still rubbing against yours, which led you to go back to wondering what he was getting at by all this.

"I'm afraid I do not follow. What does _this_ have to do with displaying your maturity?" You asked, a look of bewilderment crossing your face. The dragon below you laughed a little.

"Oh, don't tell me you've never heard of a kiss before." The alpha stated, still laughing at how naïve you are to this 'kiss' concept.

"I'm afraid I haven't."

"To put it simply, it's how humans of a specific age group show great affection. Of a more _mature_ age group, that is. Hiccup told me so." The black-scaled dragon explained, regaining his breath. So that's what the gesture was about. Wait… affection?

"You mean it's how they show they care for one another, like how our species mates nuzzle from time to time?"

"Exactly."

"Oh."

It took a moment or two for what the alpha dragon had just implied to process in your mind.

Oh…

_Oh._

_**Oh.**_

The dragon beneath you began to laugh once again, more at your expression than the fact you were oblivious to the 'kiss' gesture. Before you could process anything else, Toothless' smile widened and he leaned upward to your maw, resuming the gesture he had previously introduced you to. He lifted his front and back legs up and gently clawed at your stomach and chest, wanting you to get closer to him, seeing how (again) you were a bigger dragon than him even if just by a tad bit. You followed his request, getting as close as you could without laying on him. That proved to be difficult sooner than you'd like, and your back legs dropped down. The alpha, however, didn't mind a bit. It seemed like he welcomed it more than anything, locking his back legs with yours, tail rubbing at a smoother motion than before.

He hooked his front two legs over your shoulders and added pressure, gesturing you to get even closer if at all possible. The closest you could get without completely smothering the Night Fury was when you propped yourself up on your front wings. Seeming satisfied enough, Toothless continued with the… kiss… as it was called. Then you remembered your previous thought. You pulled away, earning a whine from the alpha dragon.

"What _now_?" He asked impatiently, clearly expressing his annoyance at the sudden halt of activity.

"It's just… why did you kiss _me_?" You asked. The smaller dragon smiled up at you.

"Isn't _that_ at least obvious by now?" He said, in a sarcastic manner.

Nonetheless, he leaned back up to you, pressing your noses together. His eyes staring into yours with an emotion you could not identify fully, but assumed it must be related to affection.

"I like you." He said simply.

"As I appreciate your company, but I-" You began, but were shooshed mid-sentence.

"No… I mean… I _like_ you." He repeated, emphasizing the 'like'.

"I… still don't follow." You said. The alpha rolled his emerald eyes.

"I meant in a _mate_ way, Cloudjumper."

"O-Oh…" You replied, trying to find words to further continue this conversation, but to no avail. The Night Fury, sensing your distress, nuzzled the side of your face.

"Are you really going to make me say it?" He said, in more of a whispered tone as if he was afraid of something…

"I'll never _make_ you do anything. But for the sake of the situation, if you have something to say, say it… please." You asked him. Toothless hummed a sigh, and then began to purr as he turned to face you. His eyes reflected his very words of 'liking' you. However, you were a tad bit confused still. Hopefully what the young alpha has to say will clear everything up, and that it did. Leaning in as close as he could to you without touching your maw with his own, he asked you a question on a hushed voice. The question that you'd never expect you hear from him, let alone be directed at you. The question that surprised you, but was not unwelcomed. The question that, for some reason, brought even more warmth to you…

"Cloudjumper?" He whispered.

"Yes?"

"Will you… be my mate?" He asked. Your eyes partly widened.

"Your… _what_?"

The Night Fury growled softly in annoyance.

"You heard me." He said, using his front legs and wings to press up against you "…I want you to be my mate." The Night Fury sighed, rubbing his tail against yours in a manner of which mates of your species would.

If dragons could do that 'blushing' thing humans did, your face would be redder than the apples on trees. You heard the alpha as clear as day, but were confused as to why he'd ask you such a question.

"Why would you want to be my mate? Not to sound rude, but you've never expressed affection towards me on this level before. Why now?" You asked. Toothless huffed.

"So many questions… _that_ should be a dead give away. As Hiccup says to his human mate… I love you. That's why, silly." The dragon beneath you laughed in a way that humans would call 'giggling', and licked across your maw.

"I… I don't know."

"Aw, c'mon Cloudjumper. Was the kiss not enough~" He said, in a lower, more inviting tone than before… like a growl almost. He narrowed his eyes, and smirked at you.

"I didn't say that. It was the most affectionate thing I've ever experienced." You said, leaning forward to nuzzle his maw with your own. The alpha purred, nuzzling you back.

"Is that a yes?" Toothless pulled back and looked at you.

You could see in his eyes that he really wanted nothing more than for you to be his mate. However, despite all the affection you've received from him, there was still a sense of doubt in the back of your mind. You sighed, and got up off the Night Fury, who whined in objection of your sudden action. You walked over to the edge of the cliff you two were on, and sat down. Your wings fell to your sides and you made a low rumbling trill, showing your distress to the smaller dragon. He walked up beside you, nuzzling your shoulder. He made another whining noise, but this time out of sadness.

"What's wrong, Cloudjumper? I've told you everything I've wanted to tell you since the day I met you and Hiccups' mother. I think you should return the favor. It'll do you some good to let it out, don't you think? Please…" The alpha circled in front of you and looked at you with compassion in his eyes.

"I want to know. What's wrong?"

_**~ To Be Continued ~**_

_So, there! It's done! Second chapter shouldn't be far behind._

_Reviews would be appreciated. I'm really trying to improve my writing style, as I'm currently looking into book/script writing as a possible career option._

_I know it's silly to ask such a thing on a fan fic, but hey! Fan fics are just as much literature as the huge-ass textbooks we have to haul around in school, so…_

_Reviews would be nice… perhaps some constructive criticism on certain parts, if you feel like it'd help. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's chapter two as promised! I hope y'all enjoy it._

_**~ Playmates ~ Ch.2: Domination & Resistance ~**_

"Please, Cloudjumper."

You looked down to see two emerald eyes shining up at you, filled with worry and sadness. The last thing you'd want to do is make your alpha sad. You lifted an upper wing and wrapped it around his figure. He snuggled into the touch, but you could still sense his mood of despair. Sighing, you brought your other upper wing to his tail and stroked it lightly as a comforting gesture. After a while he calmed himself, shifting to a neutral mood; not sad, yet not all better.

"Toothless." You spoke, breaking the silence.

His eyes returned to you. Even though his mood seemed different while you held him close and stroked his tail, his eyes told a different story. The Night Fury's eyes told everything to you. They told you stories and emotions that a whole lifetime of words could never tell. His bright emerald eyes told you just how sad he'd be if you turned down his plea for you to become his one and only, forever. You could have broken his heart. This was an emotional life or death situation. Toothless has shown through the windows of his soul how much he loves you. Who in this entire world could ever turn such a true statement down? You could think of a lot of the types of people and dragons that would. You along with the dragon huddled in your wings defeated a whole army, whose leader had a stone cold heart and no room for affection or compassion. Even some dragons you knew once upon a time that claimed to be just like you had caused great amounts of heartache. There are a lot of things you're concerned about in this world when it came to critical conditions: Valka's safety, the safety of the dragon sanctuary, and the safety of Berk. Of all the things you're concerned about, your alpha ranks top. You could be heartless and decline the Night Fury's plea. You could break the dragon before you at this very moment.

"I love you." Said the alpha.

Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. You held him closer. The smaller dragon lifted his frond legs and rested his claws on your chest. He looked so helpless and lost. Despite this however, the way the skylight reflected off his pitch-black scales and how his eyes looked straight at you made this dragon look absolutely irresistible. Not only did he look appealing, but also his personality was one you've always enjoyed even if it annoyed you at times. Now you've puzzled yourself. Why'd it take you this long to figure out how you truly felt about Toothless was beyond your knowledge. The tears that were gathering at the corners of his eyes all this time finally fell. A look of pure adoration placed itself on your face as you leaned down to whisper to him.

"I love you too." You said.

The haze of sadness fled from his eyes and was replaced with a look of happiness – pure happiness. You loved seeing him so joyful. Without warning, the night fury pressed his maw to yours and tackled you to the ground. He pulled away and giggled as you recovered from the sudden attack from your alpha. Toothless smiled at you, then leaned in and licked your maw slowly with his split tongue. You trilled and joined him by sliding your tongue against his as the two of you 'kissed' once more, only this time you knew what to do. With the want to return the affection towards your new mate, you rolled over so he'd be below you as before. While moving your tongue against the Night Fury's, you began coiling your tails together like he'd done previously. This continued for the longest of times it seemed. The alpha clawed at your chest and hooked his back legs around yours, wanting you so much closer than you were. Following his plea, you dropped down on your knees and held yourself up with your two lower wings. This caused your tail to brush up against a very sensitive spot below your mates' stomach. He gasped at the sudden sensation.

"Ah- Cloudjumper, you're so sneaky~" the Night Fury trilled and gave you a sly smile.

"That was not my intention, Toothless. I apologize if it startled you." You said. The dragon below you only laughed as if you said something stupid. Unconsciously, your tail brushed against that spot once more, then made slow and continuous back and forth motions.

"It was surprising, but in a good way." He sighed, joining you and rubbed his tail against yours with equal pace.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes~" Toothless' calm voice echoed that of a slight moan. It was obvious that that was a result of the tail rubbing no doubt. This was something new about the Night Fury, though. Playing wasn't the only thing that got him easily excited.

"What now, alpha?" You asked. It was nice that you two knew how you felt about one another, and were comfortable with that, but… what's after that? You'd mate with him surely, but you wanted to take things inch by inch to make sure toothless was just as much on board with this as you were. You pressed your maw to his and purred, nuzzling your noses together. You heard the Night Fury gasp again, only this time it was out of the rubbing sensation instead of being startled. Taking this as a good sign you licked his maw and sighed, enjoying the rubbing sensation yourself.

"Harder." The smaller dragon breathed.

"What?"

"Y-Your tail. Rub harder." Toothless managed to say, for he seemed out of breath.

Following the command, you added more pressure to the back and forth motions your tail was creating. The alphas moans grew more frequent the harder you rubbed your tail against him. You could feel something pushing against your scales as you rubbed. Sensing his need, you positioned your tail so the tip could stroke the area that made the Night Fury so breathless, which was where his member slowly unsheathed itself. His eyes shot open and he trilled with want as a result. Laughing slightly, you pulled away from licking the ebony dragons maw and looked down at him. He looked so cute aroused like that, not like the mighty alpha he's known to be in the slightest. The way his eyes gazed up at you – shining bright green with affection – was enough to make the largest of glaciers melt. He looked so precious at this moment. You were in love with this dragon no doubt. Toothless curled his tail against the ground and pressed his unsheathed member against the tip of your tail, making a quiet whining noise.

"P-Please… Cloudjumper…" the smaller dragon panted against your maw. "Make me yours~" he moaned, and then nuzzled the side of your face.

It's funny how all the things he's saying are making you feel like the alpha. You trilled quietly to him.

"I don't know. I expected you'd want to ease into mating." You said. The Night Fury trilled back to you in the sweetest way. His voice was one you always enjoyed hearing. It was strong, yet sweet.

"But I want to. I love you so much." He said, bringing his front claws up to your shoulders and lowering you down so you were almost laying on him.

"I love you too, Toothless. It's just that-"

"Toothless! Where are you bud?"

"Cloudjumper, are you here?" Voices sounded from the forest surrounding the cliff clearing.

"Oh… oh gosh. How long have we been out for?"

You turned your head out to the ocean and saw the sun beginning to rise.

"I'd estimate all yesterday as well as part of this morning."

"Oh no!" Toothless panicked. You got off of him and he jumped from his laying position, looking out to see the sun perching itself on the horizon, his member resheathing in the process.

"Is something wrong Toothless?" You asked. The Night Fury calmed down a little and looked at you with a reassuring smile.

"It's just that I probably had Hiccup worried sick. W – We'd better go. He's calling me, and it sounds like Valka's calling you too." He said with a hint of disappointment in his tone.

"Okay. Come on." You lifted a wing over him. He looked up at you and licked your maw one last time before the both of you headed to the calling voices.

:-:

"There you are, Toothless! You had me worried sick!" Hiccup said as the alpha smothered him with lick-kisses.

"Where'd you two run off to for almost two days?" His mother asked. Cloudjumper turned his head to Valka and nodded, reassuring her that there was nothing to be concerned about.

"Well, let's head back to the village for breakfast then. C'mon bud." Hiccup motioned toward Toothless who followed his trainer on the short journey back to Berk.

When they arrived, Hiccup had already prepared a large fish pile for the two dragons outside the young Viking's house. Toothless lit up with glee and attacked the fish with Cloudjumper, who followed shortly. After breakfast, Hiccup came up to his Night Fury companion, and asked him as well as Cloudjumper a few questions about where they'd been all that time.

"Did I do anything to make you upset to not return, bud?" Hiccup asked with worry ringing through his tone.

Toothless shook his head slightly and snorted, indicating that his rider had done nothing to drive him away.

"That's a relief. So… why'd it take you two so long? You really had me scared." Hiccup said, scratching underneath the alpha dragon's chin. Toothless trilled, and turned his gaze to Cloudjumper.

"It appears the two lost track of time, Hiccup." Valka cut in, and patted her sons' shoulder.

"Yeah, I get that. A whole day goes by when I'm working on projects."

"Perhaps he and Cloudjumper wanted to spend some time with one another away from Berk."

"That sounds accurate. Even I need time away from… people." Hiccup said, laughing to himself. He patted the Night Fury's head. "Just don't worry me like that again, alright bud?"

Toothless licked the side of his riders face, making him laugh.

"Alright then. I'm helping Astrid out with a few tasks today, so you and Cloudjumper can hang out as long as you want. Just be back by sundown, ok?" Hiccup hugged his dragon and walked off with his mother following behind him after giving her own dragon companion a pat on the snout.

:-:

Cloudjumper followed Toothless deep into the forests of the island. They had found a clearing and decided to rest there for a while. All was quiet until Toothless spoke up.

"Hey… Cloudjumper?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm… sorry. You know… for earlier."

The stormcutter smiled at his new mate, and got up to lie beside him. Toothless nuzzled his snout and purred.

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault your rider had suddenly called for you. They would have found us sooner or later, right?"

"I know, but I-" The Night Fury's sentence was cut short as Cloudjumper pressed his maw to his. Toothless trilled with enjoyment and licked across the stormcutters' maw. Said dragon pulled back, and draped a wing around him.

"It's ok Toothless. We'll get another chance. I promise." Cloudjumper said, and stroked his tail against the smaller dragons'.

"When though? It was a perfect moment right then and there. I wish Hiccup hadn't come looking for me. He could survive a few days with out me." The alpha whined.

"Ah, but could you last that long with out him?"

"As long as I'm with you." Toothless purred, nuzzling the stormcutters' neck. Cloudjumper sighed.

The two dragons lied next to one another for some time. It was already mid evening, and the two were still in the same positions; Cloudjumper lying on his stomach with Toothless curled up against him. The alpha was really disappointed that he and Cloudjumpers' chance to mate was ruined. He loved Hiccup, but did it really have to be then that his rider had shown up? Toothless opened his eyes and stood up. He gazed at the sky. When he turned around, little to his knowledge, his mate had gotten up as well and was standing right behind him, causing the Night Fury to nearly bump into him.

"When'd you get up?"

"Just now. You must have been too transfixed on the sky to notice." The stormcutter said, leaning down to press his maw to his mates briefly.

"I guess." Toothless replied.

"You looked _irresistible_ in the skylight, you know." The larger dragon purred, pressing his maw to his mates once more, then moving to the right to nuzzle his face.

"Do I now?"

The alpha trilled and nuzzled back. He closed his eyes and licked Cloudjumpers' maw, who in return slid his tongue against the Night Fury's. Toothless hummed in a calm tone and parted his mouth a bit more, allowing his mate to dive his tongue in deeper. Meanwhile, Cloudjumper wrapped his wings around Toothless, and rubbed his tail against his mates as well. The alpha moaned at the sensation felt previously and placed his front legs on either side of where the stormcutters wings attached to his back and neck. The rubbing continued, as did Toothless' small sounds of enjoyment. After a few more moments of their continued actions, Cloudjumper had an idea.

The rubbing was pleasurable, sure, but he wondered how the smaller dragon would react if he tried something new. Deciding it would be fun, the stormcutter took his tail, and slid it under the alphas' and between his hind legs he was sitting on, causing him to lift them up to allow Cloudjumpers' tail through. The stormcutter then rubbed harder as before, only this time with the tip of his tail instead of the base of it.

"Ah! C-Cloudjumper…"

Toothless' eyes snapped open and he collapsed against his mate, making their chests touch. He arched his back and lifted his tail up slightly, allowing Cloudjumpers' tail more room. The Night Fury felt his member begin to unsheathe itself from the stormcutters constant, hard tail rubbing.

"Liking that, I assume? You're very easy to please, you know." Cloudjumper commented.

"W-Whatever~" Toothless breathed. He lifted his tail more in hopes of receiving more pleasure from his mate.

His wish was to be granted. Without warning, Cloudjumper pinned the alpha to the grassy ground beneath them.

"Hey! What'd you do that for?"

"How come you're the alpha, yet I'm the one who tops you?" The stormcutter said, while a playful smile perched itself on his face.

Toothless looked to the side and pouted.

"I… could if I wanted to."

"So you like being dominated by me?"

"What?"

"You said you could take control if you wanted to, but you didn't. Oh, don't tell me…" Cloudjumper said with a sarcastic gasp. "Does the alpha dragon _like_ having his power challenged?" The larger dragon purred then leaned in to nuzzle the side of his mates face.

The Night Fury huffed, and stuck his forked tongue out at him.

"No way! I'm the alpha, and I can and _will_ top you." Toothless glared at Cloudjumper who's smile only widened. He didn't admit it, but the stormcutter never saw much of his alphas' feisty side and now that it has shown itself before him, he likes it. Cloudjumper growled deep in his throat, which made Toothless' ears lower to the top of his head.

"Prove it."

With that, the ebony dragon wasted no time and slammed his maw down hard on his mates, forcing his forked tongue through. The Night Fury than rolled his mate over so he was on his stomach. What Toothless was oblivious to was the fact that Cloudjumper could have easily denied him access, but instead of making his mate flustered, he decided he'd have some fun with this. The stormcutter played along as Toothless 'dominated' him with a fierce kiss. The alpha clawed at Cloudjumpers' chest, leaving small red markings as he dragged his claws across the larger dragons strong abdomen. Cloudjumper let out a low groan to encourage his mate to go further, even if he was just acting as if Toothless was really dominating him at the moment. When the Night Fury finally pulled away, Cloudjumper saw how roweled up he was from that one kiss, which in the stormcutters dictionary, wasn't very strong or passionate at all. However, for the sake of partly pleasing his alpha and partly having fun with the situation, Cloudjumper acted slightly out of breath as well.

"See?" Toothless said in a mocking tone. "I told you I could top anytime I wanted." He snorted and once again glared at the larger dragon.

"Not bad." The stormcutter said. He still had Toothless in belief that he had actually taken the dominant position. The thought made Cloudjumper laugh.

"And _what_ might you be laughing about?" Toothless' glare intensified and his pupils went from shining igneous orbs to dark black clits.

Cloudjumper moved his neck back a bit at this and ceased laughing. So he really can show his alpha side to a seemingly more dominant dragon. The stormcutter had had just as much fun as he can get out of this situation. Toothless looked as if he was about to fire a plasma blast right at his face. Cloudjumper stared at those irresistible gems that were the Night Fury's eyes. He was so proud of how far Toothless had come since the battle against the Bewilderbeast. He'd shown so much pride in his position, yet he was still the same old Toothless he'd met at the dragon sanctuary. As the stormcutter looked into his mates eyes, the alpha had calmed his little fit and his eyes returned to normal. Toothless lowered his head to lick the scratch marks he'd left on his mates' chest and abdomen.

"Sorry." The Night Fury whispered.

"That's ok. You are alpha after all."

"I know… but I don't want to hurt-"

"You didn't hurt me, Toothless. I didn't even feel it." The stormcutter nuzzled his maw against his mates' snout to let him know everything was all right.

"Well, ok. I'm still sorry, though." Toothless trilled in a sad tone.

"Like I said, don't apologize."

The smaller dragon rested his head on Cloudjumpers' chest below his chin. The stormcutter looked at him from a side angle. '_He truly is precious, isn't he?_' Cloudjumper thought as he brought a wing up to stroke his mates' back. No doubt Toothless was capable of domination, but was he capable of resisting temptation? This brought a very interesting idea to the stormcutters mind.

"Now…" Cloudjumper flipped the both of them over so he was on top once again. "Let's see if the alpha dragon can resist being dominated~"

"Resist being… I don't-" His sentence was cut short as his mate forced his maw upon his own, much like he'd previously done to the stormcutter, only Cloudjumpers' force was much stronger. However, Toothless still showed some resistance.

Cloudjumper drove his tongue in deep, deeper than he'd ever gone. They wrestled tongues for a while. Soon enough, the stormcutter proved to have too much force and passion for the Night Fury to push his tongue back any further. With a small moan, Toothless dropped all tongue action and let Cloudjumper take the lead.

The stormcutter made little circles on the roof of his mouth, making the alpha tingle with pleasure. Cloudjumper saw no objection from his mate, so he went further. He dragged his tail in between the smaller dragons legs, earning a gasp followed by panting and small moans.

Despite all the pleasure he was receiving, Toothless still tried to show some domination back to Cloudjumper. The Night Fury clawed at his mates' chest again, but a bit gentler, making sure that no marks would be left over. He tried curling his tail around the stormcutters' left leg, however the sensation being given by Cloudjumper proved to be too much for him to raise his tail even and inch of the ground.

Cloudjumper curled his own tail so the middle part, which was meatier, pressed against Toothless' groin. The alpha moaned at the sudden feeling.

"C-Cloud… jumper…"

"You're aroused so easily. I have done next to nothing and your already unsheathing." The stormcutter said, and licked at his partners' maw.

The Night Fury licked back right away, caving more of whatever Cloudjumper has to offer him.

"I… can't help it~" Toothless said, releasing a desperate moan while bringing his hips up to meet the stormcutters' tail.

The alphas plea for more only intensified as Cloudjumper pressed and rubbed harder at where his member was now half way unsheathed. The larger dragon kissed his mate deeply, only adding to the intensified heat growing below Toothless' stomach. The Night Fury's sent began to fill the air around the two dragons, making Cloudjumpers' mind fog up (no pun intended). He began to crave Toothless just as much as he assumed Toothless was craving himself right now.

Suddenly, the smaller dragon let out a much louder moan and hooked his hind legs around Cloudjumpers', drawing him closer. The stormcutter got low on his walking wings and pressed his maw to his mates'.

"Oh gods… C-Cloudjumper… please~"

"Please what?"

"I… oh… I – I can't top you! I can't! It's t – too much! HAH!"

Toothless moaned and trilled as he rubbed his now fully unsheathed member against his mates tail. His head fell to the grassy ground and he spread his hind legs as far as they could physically stretch.

"Enough teasing! I… want you~" The alpha whined and reached his front paws out, welcoming the stormcutter.

"Now… m - mark me!" Toothless thrashed his head back to one side, exposing all the soft sensitive scales of his neck.

"Claim me~"

Cloudjumper smiled and leaned down to lick Toothless' snout. The ebony dragon looked so precious and adorable, offering himself up out of such want and need. The stormcutter nuzzled the side of his mates' face.

"Gladly."

_**~ To Be Continued ~ **_

_Sorry if this took a bit longer than anticipated. School just started back up, and even though people say senior year is the easiest… well… not in my case. _

_Anyways, I'll bet you guys noticed a change of character in both dragons. Reason being is that Cloudjumper feels comfortable enough with his new relationship to take things further, and he notices Toothless is as well. So… the whole "ease into things" plan isn't really needed anymore. I'm sure you guys could've figured this out on your own, but there'll always be those few people who don't get it and leave a nasty review as a result, so… yeah._

_I don't know how long this story will be, but if my readers have any cool/shmexy ideas, don't hesitate to suggest ;)_

_This story isn't only meant for dragon mating you know. Can't have love without an awesome plot to lead up to it, right?_

_**IMPORTANT:**_

_Let me know if you prefer this style of writing, or the style I used in about 2/3rds of ch.1. The difference was I used Cloudjumpers' P.O.V in chapter 1. I got a complaint that they'd enjoy the story better if I wrote like this. Let me know so I can write this for you guys to enjoy better :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Here's Chapter 3! Not much else to say… I'm getting somewhere with this story, I just know it!_

**~Playmates: Ch.3 One & Only~**

"Ow!" Toothless pulled away when his mate bit down into his neck scales.

The stormcutter pulled back as well, a worried expression covering his face.

"Toothless! I'm sorry. Was the bite too much?" Cloudjumper asked, gently nuzzling the place where he'd left his mark on the Night Fury. Toothless hummed a sigh and nuzzled his mate back.

"No. My scales are… sensitive. It just surprised me." Toothless reassured Cloudjumper, who sighed in relief. The last thing he'd want to do is hurt his alpha.

"Ok. I thought I harmed you." Said the larger dragon. Toothless scoffed.

"If my scales were _that_ sensitive, I wouldn't have been able to defeat the Bewilderbeast. Silly." The Night Fury said, ending his statement with a purr.

"Hmm… I suppose you're right." Cloudjumper purred, imitating his mate. The stormcutter then drew in close, pressing his tail rather firmly against Toothless' member. The smaller dragon's eyes shot open, then dulled and sighed as he felt the pleasure from his mate. "You're _top_ dragon, after all."

"Very funny." Toothless scoffed once more, trying his best to look annoyed while Cloudjumper continued to press his tail against him. That wasn't the easiest thing to do, no doubt. The larger dragon nuzzled the side of his mates face, and then began gently biting at Toothless' bottom lip. This got a small moan out of the Night Fury. "Cloud…"

"How about we cease talking and begin with _this_…" Cloudjumper said in a much lower voice, coiling his tail the best he could around Toothless' member. The stormcutter gave it a light squeeze, and then rubbed in up and down motions. Toothless let his head fall into the soft grass beneath him – his moans growing a bit louder with each stroke from his mate.

"Mmm… Cloudjumper…"

"Is the alpha pleased?" The larger dragon asked seductively, quickening the pace of his tail strokes.

"Y-Yeah. But…" Toothless looked up at his mate so they were face to face. "…I'd be even more pleased if you enjoy this too." He said, licking the stormcutters maw, purring in pleasure.

"Can't wait, can we?"

"No." Toothless gripped the larger dragons waist with his hind legs, and his heck with his front legs to the best of his abilities, pulling his mate as close as he could. "I can't. You're just being a tease at this point." The Night Fury's voice changed from a tone of playfulness to that of lust. "I'm _aching_. C'mon~" Toothless pressed himself against the stormcutter.

"I can be a tease…" Cloudjumper said, removing his tail from in between his mates' legs, earning a whine from the smaller dragon. "But I can also sense when the need gets to be too much~" Cloudjumper purred, pressing his own hips to the Night Furys'. Toothless did the same and moaned loudly at the friction between their bodies, and the effect it had on his member.

"O-Oh… Gods… Then mate m-me already…" Toothless said, beginning to pant.

With out another word, the storm cutter pressed his own erected member he'd been hiding this whole time against the alpha. Toothless squirmed a bit at the feeling, being his first time, but he got used to it rather quickly.

"Cloud… jumper~" The Night Fury breathed. Toothless pushed his hips down in order to help his mate all the way in, as painful as it was at first. After a few moments, Cloudjumper pulled out and slowly repeated the process. It took time, but the Night Fury fully adjusted, and was now ready for the best part.

"Ah! H-Harder… Cloud~"

"You sure?"

"Yes! P-Please! Go harder! Give me everything!"

"Toothless…" The stormcutter groaned.

He pulled out and slammed back in with all his strength, accommodating his mates' wishes, making him cry out in pleasure. Toothless was now a panting, moaning mess. The stormcutter kept at his pace for a while until he received another command from the gasping alpha.

"Now… g-go faster! I'm… close! Gods, please~" The Night Fury cried, tears of pleasure pricking at the corners of his deep green eyes.

Cloudjumper picked up the pace as best as he could, having the disadvantage of not being in the normal mating position to do so. He want's to see his mates' blissful expression when the climax comes.

Toothless clutched to his mate like he was holding on for his life. His wings began to expand beneath him, signaling he was closer than ever to his climax. Cloudjumper was as well, but he wanted Toothless to experience the bliss first. The storm cutter took action with his tail once again, and stroked it against Toothless' neglected member. The Night Furys' eye's widened, and then glossed over with lust, feeling both the pleasurable sensations.

As he continued to ruthlessly impale his mate, Cloudjumper leaned down and nuzzled the side of Toothless' face. He whispered in a low, lustful tone.

"Come for me, Toothless~"

"Hah! C-Cloudjumper! P-Please… hurry! I'm almost th-there! PLEASE!"

The stormcutter hooked his walking claws into the ground, enabling him to go deeper, harder, and faster. This, plus the constant stroking of Toothless' member, was enough to send him over the edge.

"C-Cloudjumper!" The alpha cried, and the pleasure tears streamed down the side sides of his face as he came. This sight was all Cloudjumper needed to release as well. His mates' blissful expression, the way he shouted his name, how forcefully he slammed down on him, and how his scales lit up in that blue glowing color temporarily – that's what he needed.

The larger dragon released inside his blissful mate, who got his material all over the both of them. Once reality returned around them, Toothless purred and nuzzled his mate.

"I love you so much… you don't even know~" The Night Fury sighed, and released Cloudjumper from his front and hind leg grip. Said stormcutter rolled to the side of Toothless and draped his upper wings around the both of them.

"You're my one and only. Don't ever forget that. Promise?" Cloudjumper asked, nuzzling closer to the tired alpha, though he already knew the answer. Toothless looked at him with his green eyes.

"Promise."

**~ To be Continued ~**

_Hopefully this was worth the wait, despite how short a chapter it is. Don't worry! They'll get longer. I promise :P_


	4. Chapter 4

_Here's chapter 4 as promised! Thanks to some constructive criticism, I've got the vibe for this fic non stop! (plus I finally saw the movie… I know I know… don't judge!)_

_Welp… here's goes! I'm definitely headed somewhere. I just dunno where XD_

**~Playmates: Ch.4 An Icy Island~**

Toothless awoke to the sound of birds chirping in the treetops.

"_Why am I outside?"_ He thought. After getting up and stretching out his wings, he felt a tingling pain throughout his lower body. "Ouch!" Toothless yelped, collapsing to the ground. Sighing, the Night Fury rested his head on his paws. He turned to see Cloudjumper asleep next to him. The young alpha smiled to himself.

"_Oh, right. We mated. I must be so tired I got confused…"_

Toothless closed his eyes, a calm hum emitted from his maw. It wasn't long before his mate awoke too – seemingly feeling painless to no surprise. The stormcutter roared a yawn, and then gazed down at Toothless.

"Hey there." He spoke, low and quiet.

"Hi." Said the smaller dragon, his voice being close to a whisper.

Cloudjumper smiled, leaning down to nuzzle his mate. Toothless purred, enjoying the touch. He tried to stand once more, but failed.

"Ah!"

"Toothless!" Cloudjumper exclaimed, extending one of his back wings, and catching him before he hit his head on the ground. "Are you ok?" The larger dragon asked. A concerned expression washed over his face. He turned Toothless over on his back very carefully to relieve any pressure from his lower body. Toothless sighed.

"I'm fine. Just… a bit sore." The Night Fury said, hopefully reassuring his mate. Cloudjumper nodded, and then nuzzled him some more.

"I see."

"You could have been gentler, you know." Toothless remarked. A look of irritation flashed in the alphas' eyes when he looked up at the stormcutter. Cloudjumper chuckled, nuzzling Toothless in a more sensitive spot on his neck.

"You're the one who said, _"I'm aching"_, not me." Cloudjumper spoke in a matter-of-factly way… like he always seemed to do. Toothless frowned. He would never hear the end of it, would he? Humming with a tint of annoyance, he pushed the thought aside. When it came down to it, he loved the stormcutter. Toothless lifted his head once again to lick his mates' maw.

"Whatever. You didn't have to say it. I knew you were~"

"Mhmm." Cloudjumper rolled his eyes, getting on top of the Night Fury. Toothless seemed surprised at his sudden action at first, then closed his eyes, resting his head back on the soft grassy ground. His mate began nuzzling closer to his maw.

"What do you want?" Toothless said, his words a bit slurred from being so tuckered out. Cloudjumper smiled.

"_Whatever do you mean, Toothless?"_

"You know _very_ well what I mean."

"Do I?"

Toothless sighed, laughing a bit.

"Oh, come here." The smaller dragon said, and then pressed his own maw to his mates.

They stayed like that for a while – Cloudjumper making playful remarks about the night before, and Toothless complying with every single one of them. Toothless could be hyperactive at times, but when others lives were at steak he'd transform into the brave and selfless alpha that took down the Bewilderbeast. And although Cloudjumper was a bit unresponsive, he always made up for it with his protective nature.

"I love you so much, you don't even know." Toothless purred into his mates' neck, wrapping his front legs around him. Cloudjumper chuckled, nuzzling and licking the side of Toothless' face.

"As you've told me."

"We… should go back to the village now."

"Are you still sore?"

"A little, but I'll be alright. We did walk here, didn't we?"

"Yeah."

Both dragons stood – Cloudjumper had to help Toothless walk for a few moments. About 30 minutes later, they arrived at the village.

:-:

"Toothless! There you are!" Hiccup exclaimed. His dragon walked up to him, licking the new chief multiple times. Hiccup grimaced at all the dragon saliva.

"Ugh! Toothless! You _know_ that doesn't wash out!" Hiccup said, whipping the slimy substance off his suit as best as he could. Toothless' smile only widened. "Something funny, bud?"

"He's quite the playful one, as usual." Hiccups' mother said, walking up to her dragon saliva-coted son.

"Eyyyyyup!" Hiccup said, scratching Toothless below his chin, making the Night Fury purr.

"Hiccup!"

Valka, Hiccup, Toothless, and Cloudjumper all turned their heads to see and out-of-breath Astrid running their way. They waited for her to catch her breath. When she spoke, she had a worried expression on her face. Hiccup was quickly by her side.

"What's the matter, Astrid?"

"Did something go wrong in the village?" Hiccups mother asked.

"No, no! Stormfly and me were out on a flight, just off the coast of the island heading west. We discovered what appeared to be a large chunk of floating ice, but it was really a whole island! Before we could investigate further, rock nets came flying at us! I think we may have came across some dragon trappers, Hiccup." Astrid explained.

Everyone was taken aback by her story. Hiccup thought they'd gotten rid of them all when Alvin was defeated.

"Don't worry Astrid, we'll figure this out. How far were you off the coast?"

"I'd think I'd need to be pretty far off to locate an unseen island, Hiccup."

"True… ok. At least they don't have an idea of where Berk is." Hiccup said, putting a hand to his chin thoughtfully.

"How can we be so sure?"

"Because they don't know how to ride dragons." Hiccup smirked.

This calmed Astrid a bit, but not fully. They could still come by ship.

"Astrid, dear, are you sure they were dragon trappers?" Valka asked.

Astrid paused in thought.

_Oh._

Hiccup took Astrid's hand.

"My moms' got a point. You said yourself you didn't get close to the island. Maybe it was just a group of people using self-defense. Maybe they fear dragons like we once did, and were only protecting themselves, Astrid."

"Even fi that's the case, I don't want anything happening to Berk. We _just_ finished rebuilding. And…" Astrid paused, her cheeks tinting pink. "…I don't want anything to ruin… our day." She said, looking into hiccups eyes. The chief sighed, hugging his future wife.

"I don't either. Tell you what. We'll wait a while, and tomorrow night, we can take a closer look, ok?" Hiccup said. He pulled back to kiss Astrid on the cheek. He smiled at her, reassuring her.

"Ok, Hiccup."

:-:

"What do you make of it?" Toothless asked Cloudjumper. They had listened to the whole conversation about the possibility of dragon trappers. His mate sighed.

"I honestly don't know. I hope there are none, and your human was right."

"Me too." Toothless leaned on the stormcutter. He began to purr for no reason. "I don't want anything happening to Hiccup, or Berk, or you." The alpha said, nuzzling against Cloudjumper. The larger dragon smiled. He wrapped his wings around the both of them.

"I'd never let them hurt you, Cloudjumper." Toothless spoke in a whispery tone. Cloudjumper nuzzled his maw against the top of his mates' head.

"I know."

:-:

_A/N: Short chapter, I know I know! There shall be plenty more to come! What could have Astrid seen, exactly. Could they really be dragon trappers?_


End file.
